Mature love
by Enx2103
Summary: She wants him to be happy, with or without her. He has another idea. Dasey vs.Dally R
1. Chapter 1

**Just want you to be happy**  
**Disclaimer**. I own nothing  
_**Spoiler of Dereks school of Datting**_

_Immature love is wanting the other to be happy with you.  
Mature love it wanting the other to be happy period._

* * *

Dear diary.

There's no doubt in my mind, I love him. I won't sugar coat it. I'm in love with him. Won't hid it won't lie about it. Here I'm going to be completely real.

Tonight diary, I help him get sally back. See I read this quote today."Immature love is wanting the other to be happy with you. Mature love it wanting the other to be happy period." And I thought that it's true. I just want him to be happy. I love him too much. I know me and him won't work out. There are too many odds against us. I mean first off let's get down to the basic high school thing. He's the captain of the hockey team and popular. Yeah my popular status is higher now but that still wouldn't work. That's some High School musical kind of thing, and hey I love him but he's no Zac Efron.

Another reason we won't work. Incest. Okay okay, so it's not incest. Were only step sibs. Not the same DNA and George didn't adopt us. But no one would believe that. What would society think? Hello I'm Casey! I don't break the rules- so yeah that's not going to work.Plsu what about his rep? He loves his rep- woouldnt mess it up for the world.

There's a million reason. But the biggest one is that he doesn't feel the same back. I mean yeah sometimes I get butterflies and this feeling that tells me, hey maybe; just maybe Derek feels the same. I mean he's done some nice things for me that are very un-Derek like. For example he got the school to stop calling me names. He went through all the trouble to frame Scott. And he made up the male code- do I sense jealousy? I'm just probably over analyzing things. He just being a big brother right….

Anyway, so to avoid all of that I just accept that he doesn't feel the same. But he deserves to be happy. So I made my plan and hey right now he's off on a date with Sally. I'm happy for them too. They really like each other. Even my mom said there a cute couple, and I'm not going to lie, yeah they are. But I still have the felling in the pit of my stomach you know? It hurts. Seeing the guy I'm in love with, with another girl. But his smile. Not the smirk- I'm talking about his genuine smile. God what I'd give be the sources of that smile. 

Well I did what was best. I hope they last a long time. Shes really pretty and nice too! Not another bitch like Amy. God did he date her to get me mad? Cuz yeah it worked. Anywayhe 

deserves to be happy- yes even if he's a arrogant jerk the gets on my nerves. Eh, you have to get past that. Past the imperfections and when you do, that's when you're really in love.

Maybe I should avoid him for while. They say time I the only cure for a broken heart….

XoXo  
-Casey

**P.S.** He just came into my room to say "Hey Case-thanks for everything"  
Derek in love, with sally.  
Andyeah he really has to stop calling me case, and Princess. Not helping the whole Getting over him thing.

Derek put the diary down. Hearing the front door slam, snapedhim out of shock.  
Casey wrote that?  
Did casey really love him?  
Since when?  
But most of all, What does he feel about her?

* * *

Anyway, I think its decent. SORRY FOR THE TYPOS! I really need to slow down. Anyway one shot…or should I do another chapter…? Review plz. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Havnt updated in a while. But im back. Hope you enjoy- sorry its short  
**Disclaimer:** I dont won LWD  


* * *

**Derek POV:**

I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I'm Derek venture this doesn't happen. Why is this happening? I can't do anything about it now. Ill probably regret it later. I think I'm just going to avoid her like she wanted. Maybe that why I can figure out my own felling for her…

But now this has me thinking, was I using sally to replace Casey. Maybe I somehow subconsciously knew what she knows, and wanted to avoid it all together. But sally really likes me. So should I really mess that up (again) for something that has no chance? I'm so confused!!

Okay okay so I have decided. Ill avoid Casey for a while. Until I figure out what the hell I'm gonna do. Worst case scenario is she gets over me, but it wouldn't be the worst. It would be the best. I mean me and case? Come on.

_A few weeks later_

**Sally POV:**

it started off so good. We had so much fun together. I thought we both stopped playing games with each other. But lately he's been distant. I don't know if it something at school or home. On Friday we were on the couch watching a movie. We were all cuddly and everything. But Derek wasn't all there. You could tell he was thinking about something

"Der…"

Nothing.

"Derek" I try again.

"Uh yeah?"

"We need to talk"

"Uh-oh. No we don't"

"Yes we do. What's been going on?"

"Nothing"

"I thought we were done playing games?"

"We are"

"No Derek. Lately you haven't been all here. I'm not going to sit back and wait for you to either. Call me when you figure It out. I'm not looking to get my heart broken again. I'll walk myself out"

**Derek POV:  
**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck  
There's no sally. How am I supposed to get my mind of Casey now? I mean I care about Sally. Don't get me wrong. It's just Casey… well there's no way to describe Casey. Maybe that's why. Damn I wish it wasn't like this. Why can't I want the girl that I can actually have? I don't want to hurt her. I guess ill just have to get over Casey…

* * *

**AN:** No more sally. Will Derek really forget about Casey. Did casey get over Derek? DUN DUN DUN.  
Review to find out more


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
AN: Tryed to make it better and amp up the Dasey  
Enjoy

* * *

**Casey POV:**  
I come downstairs thinking ill find the new couple together, almost sickening. But I don't. I find Derek sitting on the couch staring off into space. I walk in, take the remote and sit in his chair hopping to at least get a rise out of him.

Nope, nothing. As if he didn't even notice. I throw the pillow at him, it hits the side of his head and I finally have his attention as I start flipping through channels.

"Yeah case?" He says simply without a joke or insult. He seemed sad or something.

"What wrong with you Derek?" To be honest I was half expecting him to say something about me being in his life or something.

He remained quiet for a little bit till he finally answered "I don't know case. I really just don't" He said running his fingers through his dark soft hair.

"Der there's something seriously wrong with you" I say actually getting comfortable in his chair.

"That obvious huh?" He asked almost smiling."How did you know?"

"Hm… Lets start out with the fact that I took the remote out your hand and that I'm sitting in your chair yet you haven't even attempted to kill me yet"

He looked at me, I mean really looked at me. The kind of look that makes every high school girl melt under. And then he smiled. Derek Venturi smiled at me…Oh god I sound like some obsessed crazed tenny bobber. Get a hold of yourself Casey!

"Yeah. Enjoy it Princess." Was all he said standing up to go upstairs but not before walking pasted me and skimming his fingertips against my bare legs which I had up on his recliner.

"Just don't over stay your welcome" He said with a wink and went upstairs

So now I'm officially going over the edge. He keeps calling me princess! And Do you know how bad I hate being the stereotypical sprung teenager girl? Ugh Derek Venturi will be the death of me. And no there's no Goosebumps and it doesn't burn where he touched. But my heart did drop and my breath did hitch and I hope he didn't realize it.

**Derek POV:**So maybe just maybe I want to try this out. I mean I let her sit in my chair! No one sits in my chair. Only me and occasionally Smarti. And right now there's a hockey game one and I should go down stairs and kick her out of my chair but she looked pretty adorable there and I'm not going to even lie. With her hair a mess no makeup and her old pajamas. Yeah it was the cutest thing ever. Oh man shes turning me into one of those obsessed guys.

Maybe me and sally not working out was a good thing. Maybe things with me and Casey could change….but then again wed still be step sibs. Oh dam, Seems like I wont be getting my way this time. Its to bad. I mean thinking bout it me and casey fight all the time and if we were together our fights would lead to…. Never mind I think I'm going to need a cold shower

**Later that night**

"Hey case" i said walking into her room sitting on the chair while she's in bed with a book in her hand like the true kneer she is. Jesus its Friday night and she's reading and it's not even homework.

"Yeah?" Wow I was expecting her to spazz about me not knocking and being a inconsiderate jerk or something. With her cheeks get al red and her blue eyes blaze with this intense 'I'm going to kill you Derek' look. Yes I even get my own look. I am kind of proud.

"What you reading?"

"The Break up Bible." The only meant one thing…Max

"Case you guys broke up a while ago. You're not over it?" Kind of sucks. Maybe i was just the rebond guy. you know. Shes still crazy about max. So shes tryign to forget abotu him with me...

"Der, me and max is the past. Just because I'm reading the book doesn't mean I'm thinking about him." Thank you, thank you, thank you!

"Really?"

"Yup. So whats up why are you in my room?"

"I don't know I was bored." 3…2…1.

"So I'm you entertainment now Venturi?"

"Well case now that you mentioned it, I could find a way or two that you can entertain me but it dosnt invol-"  
She threw a pillow at me. I dont know what wrong with me. I never use to say things like that to casey...

"Der-ek!" Oh thats just music to my ears.

"Oh your gonna get it now McDonald." I say before jumping over to her bed and tickling her. She laughs hysterically.

"Der…ek.. stop…Please…Ok...OK... you win!"

"Thank you" I say with a smirk not realizes that i was still straddling her slim waist.

"Um Der…you can get off me now"

"Oh yeah…sorry" I say getting off.

"So anyway" she starts, trying to break the awkward silence that I caused.  
" Why don't you just call sally up if you're bored? Wasn't she suppose to come over tonight?"

"Well…. Sally's not really an option. She was over today and she has this crazy idea that I've been distant lately and basically broke up with me."

"Der-ek! God I can't trust you to get anything right can I ?" She said shaking her head to herself and then starts to babble on "Ok so tomorrow your off but she works you're going to go to Smelly Nellys before she gets off her sift you're going to bring her one single pink rose apologize tell her whats been on your mind take her out to eat- anywhere but smelly Nelly's she works there you know she doesn't want to be there any longer. So then –"

"Case stop"

"What?" she says looking annoyed.

"I have to think about things before I do anything like that"

"Think about what?" she asked suddenly more interested.

"If I even want to be with her anymore"

"You don't want her anymore?"

**Casey POV**  
Is this it? Is this what I've been waiting for? Dose Derek doesn't want to be with sally because of me?

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mature Love**  
**Disclaimer**:I dont own it!  
**AN**:I have decided to finish all of my incomplete stories! So here we go. My attempt to end this story which I have gotten major writers block on and I can't seem to just leave it as is. Enjoy.

* * *

"I want you to be happy." He stated clearly. She was taken back a little. Did he really want that?

"But I don't think I make you happy," he said with a smirk. Of course he was taking about what was written in her diary.

"Of course not. We hate each other. You drive me crazy!" She said sarcastically, smiling back at him.

"You really think I should be with Sally?" he asked getting off of her, taking a seat against the wall.

She got up as well and sat next to him. She bit her lip before answering. " If you love her, youll want what's best for her. Are you what's best for her?"

He stared at her intently. "Who said I love her?" he asked.

Once again Casey was taken back by Derek. "Then you're not what's best for her." She whispered staring at the floor as she absentmindedly chipped off her purple nail polish.

"Nope." He agreed leaning his head back against the wall landing with a thud. They sat in silence for a while. Eventually all the polish was chipped off and she resorted to biting her nails which Derek could not deal with.

"Stop." He said placing his hand over hers. Not quit holding it, but it was close enough. She instantly stopped, however she did debate retaliating and causing another argument. But she figured she'd give in this time.

So they sat there for silence, semi holding hands until Nora called them down for diner.

That night something changed. The idea that something more could happen sparked Casey's interest. Maybe she shouldn't give up just yet. As for Derek, the idea that he could actually have deep feeling, more than just lust, for someone was unnerving. He never thought he could give in. He always thought he'd be a bachelor dating all the pretty girls (slutty girls in Casey's opinion of course- but that was simply a bonus.)

He sighed. He thought wrong. Very very wrong. "ugh!" he yelled before falling onto his pillow. This was not how it was suppose to happen.

* * *

**AN:** Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Mature Love**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own it!

* * *

He marched into her room like a man on a mission. He didn't knock, but that's not very new. "Der-ek!" she squealed annoyed. Just because things were…changing between the two didn't mean he had a right to invade her privacy whenever he pleased to. So she bookmarked her page and slammed the book down onto her bed. She was ready for battle.

She waited and waited but he remained silenced."What?" she finally yelled. His head snapped up and he stopped pacing.

"I don't like you." He stated clearly. As if it were an I new realization.

She looked at him with disgust. "Oh really. So you go from 'I want you to be happy' to 'I don't like you'. Jeez Derek your worse than a vampire!" she said. Because all she could think was 'You know, your mood swings are giving me whiplash" but of course he wouldn't get the reference.

He looked confused but shrugged off the vampire comment. "Casey," he groaned throwing himself onto her bed.

"What?" she asked again. This time in a softer tone. It was obvious he was going through…something.

"This is wrong right? Tell me this is wrong. Be rational yell at me and send me on my way." He almost begged. With a pillow over his face.

She laughed. What was he going off about."Yes it's wrong! How could you Derek?Leave me alone. Go to your room and think about what you've done!" she yelled and acted as convincing as she could.

He froze for a minute and took the pillow off of his head. He stared at her for a moment trying to figure out if she was serious or not. But a smile creped onto her lips and he groaned once more. It was hopeless. "This is bad!" he yelled once more.

"Ok Der, if you're not telling me what's going on then leave," she stated flatly. She wanted to know what was going on but it was clear they were getting nowhere.

"Casey you shouldn't be feeling like that." He finally uttered. She froze. _Feeling like what exactly?_

"What are you talking about?" She questioned slowly. He couldn't be talking about her feelings about...him, could he?

"About me. About us. That's some deep emotional level that I can't get to. Hell I'm just coming to terms with the whole having feeling thing! And to top it all off you're my step sister. So that just adds to it! And really Casey you're the rational one here. If you don't stop it you know I'm not going to!" he ranted on and on and Casey stood there shell shocked. _Had he just said all of that? He knew she had feelings for him and he had …some type of feelings in return._

"Where is this coming from?" was all she had the guts to ask.

He sighed. "Ever since Sal broke up with me. I read your diary and I just kept thinking about the things you said about wanting someone so much that wanting them to be happy even without you. Ugh Casey its been in my mind for months now! So tell me it's wrong now because I won't stop this if you don't!"

"Why is it wrong?" she questioned biting her lips. His head snapped up and his eyes clouded over.

"I guess it's too late now." He said before pulling her into the most aggressive/ romantic/loving/ hating kiss she's ever had. Well obviously she's never had anything like it because only Derek Venturi could kiss her like that. Because only they felt that variety of emotions towards each other.

"You're screwed." He said before walking away.

"And why is that?" she asked before he walked out of her door. She had finally found a little bit of oxygen and enough strength to form a coherent sentence.

"Because you have mature love and I'm not there. I'm at the level where all I want to do is keep kissing you and -"he suddenly stop. _Where was this coming from?_ "Oh god. Just know you're screwed!" he said before running away. Yes…running.

She blushed and laughed quietly to herself.

* * *

**AN:**_Review. At least 3 for the final written and everything! hopping to be able to post it for you guys tomorrow!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mature Love  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer:** I still don't own it  
**Enjoy  
**

* * *

_A few years later..._

He stepped out into the backyard. It was close to midnight and the cold was unbearable. But he didn't feel it. He was practically numb. He took a big gulp of his beer and stared up at the starry sky. Sighing he took a seat on the steps setting his mind adrift.

She noticed his appearances. Of course she did. She noticed every move he made once he step into the Venturi/McDonald house. She noticed he had had 5 beers so far and knew it would only continue to something stronger once all the beer was gone. She winced at the thought. She knew he would soon become reckless and that soon George would notice.

She followed him out and regretted it the minute she stepped foot outside. It was freezing. She was definitely going to get sick for this. For him.

"We promised them Derek," she finally said breaking the silence. She tried to keep her voice calm as to not give away to everything else she was feeling. "We said that it wouldn't affect we wouldn't let our decisions break our family we'd be civil."

He tried smirking but it didn't look the same. Instead it just came off as a sad smile. "They always thought I'd be the one to hurt you." He muttered before taking another sip of his beer.

She rubbed her arms in hopes of warming herself up. "Given you're passed its not that hard to believe." She whispered.

She finally turned towards her and looked into her eyes. "Case I – "

she cut him off. "They're gonna notice our absence. Soon the cops will show- they'll think we've killed each other." She said trying to lighten up the mood. "Come inside Der. Put down the beer and try to be civil. I'll be gone by morning." She shrugged hopping to bargaining with him.

He shook his head. He wasn't going inside. He could only pretend for so long. She should go inside. She didn't have to fake a smile like he did. She was fine, he thought.

She figured the point was mute. She couldn't drag him inside, and he was borderline drunk, she couldn't fight him on it.

"Ok," she said sitting on the step next to him. He looked at her confused.

"10," they heard there family count in the background as they remain silent.

"Nine." They continued to count as Casey stared at Derek who stared back.

"Eight…Seven…Six"

"Five" she whispered, "Four."

"Three." He joined in.

"Two." They all said.

"One! Happy New year!" screamed everyone but Derek and Casey.

They looked at each other and for a second he let his guard down. He stopped being the pain in the ass jerk he had recently become. He let her see what she had done. And it hurt. She never wanted to hurt him. Hell- she did it for him after all. She wanted him to be happy. Just like in the beginning. She always wanted him to be happy. With or without her. And she knew. Hell she was threatened. So she told him she had moved on. It broke his heart, but he tried not to show it.

But now it was a new year and she couldn't go on knowing he hated her for hurting him. "Do you remember what you read in my diary? Way back when. I wrote. 'Immature love is wants the other to be happy with you. Mature love is wanting them to be happy, period.' "

He nodded. Of course he remembered. It was what started their relationship.

"Well," she sighed. "That's why I broke up with you Der. I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?" he asked

" I got a call a few weeks before we broke up." She said looking down at her lap. "All they said was how your career could be at stake if the public found out about us being step siblings. I brushed it off but I realized that the scouts might take that into consideration and not sign you. So I did what I thought I had to do. I couldn't tell you obviously. You wouldn't care but once the story hit public, you would have lost your shot. And I wanted you to be happy Der."

He started at her for a few seconds analyzing what she had said. She put him, his happiness and his career before her own happiness. Obviously this was the girl he fell in love with. She was so selfless even though her plan didn't work as planned, she had good intentions.

"Do you honestly think I give a damn what anyone has to say about us? I mean come on Case, I risked losing my family for you. You think I care what the media thinks about us?" he asked slightly upset.

"No. I know you wouldn't care Der. Don't you get it? I wasn't trying to protect you from the media or from the people. I was trying to protect you from yourself. From doing something stupid and risking your future for me."

He sighed pulling her shivering body closer to his. "When will you get it? Nothing means anything if I'm not with you." He finished leaning his forehead over hers.

Her heart dropped. There close proximities where enough to make her dizzy. And his words…well they sounded as if they came straight from a romance novel. But they didn't. They came from Derek. She would pinch herself to see if she was dreaming but from the smell of his breath and the mental beer count she kept in her head, she knew this was real.

"Der…" she barley whispered before leaning towards his lips.

It physically hurt him to do, but he knew he had to; he pulled back from her. He instantly saw the rejection glaze over her blue eyes. "Case, your drunk. Don't do this. I'm not strong enough to say no to you. Go inside. Your freezing." He declared.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm drunk? Say the guy who's had that many beers? I haven't had one drink tonight Der. You however should probably start sobering up." She demanded.

"Case, I'm drinking Budweiser. You know it takes more than a few a few of these. Hence why I been drinking so many." He said with a smile.

She bite her lip and nodded her head in acknowledgment. She did know this. She also knew that she had to kiss him. It was a little past midnight and she still hadn't gotten her new year's kiss!

He helped her up and lead her towards the door, suddenly he was feeling the January cold hit him like a pile of bricks. He was opening the door when Casey who was behind him, pushed him into it. He slowly turned around, an eyebrow arched. Did she really want to start a fight now?

She smirked deviously and slammed him into the door once more before claiming his lips. He suddenly caught on and melted right along with her. They couldn't stay apart. They would be breaking their own hearts.

* * *

**AN**: I actually started written in this as a oneshot until I realized that it fit perfectly for this story. I also then realized that its slightly similar to my other stories. Which sucks but is because I had no choice but to follow the plot because I can't leave a story unfinished! I however actually enjoyed this ending. So there we go, this story is officially complete! **Reviews?**


End file.
